scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! And The Infinity Gem
Scooby-Doo! And The Infinity Gem is a video game for the Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U. It will be released in the winter of 2013. Story The mayor of Coolsville tells the crew of a gem that will pinpoint the location of a lost treasure. She gives them a map to follow. After each piece is found a new location on the map will appear. There are 6 locations in which pieces are located, but there are also mysteries the crew has to solve along the way! Levels 1. Coolsville Graveyard (default) 2. Funland (unlocked after beating previous level) 3. Frozen Peak (unlocked after beating previous level) 4. Pirate's Cove (unlocked after beating previous level) 5. Abandoned Factory (unlocked after beating previous level) 6. Uninhabited Coolsville (unlocked after beating previous level) Bonus Level 7. Scooby-Dooby-Boxing (unlocked after beating story mode) Characters -Scooby (Infinity Gem) (playable) -Shaggy (Infinity Gem) (playable) -Velma (Infinity Gem) (playable) -Daphne (Infinity Gem) (playable) -Fred (Infinity Gem) (playable) -Mayor Fey (unplayable) Controls It has the same controls as. Scooby-Doo! The Spooky Swamp. In this game you will meet suspects and find clues. Each crew member will have different powers to beat villains. The boss battles will be different depending on the boss. You will collect Scooby Snacks for health and collect dog tags. In every world you will have to find the part of the Infinity Gem before you can battle the boss. The characters will look like they do in Scooby-Doo! Unmasked. Each playable character has 5 hearts (lives). Villian's attacks can cause half a heart in damage o more depending on the villain and the attack. Villains have hearts depending on what villain they are. You can switch between characters at some parts, but at some parts you are forced to be a certain character. Level Format Each level will have a chase and a boss battle. You will also have to find all the clues before a boss battle. After you defeat the boss you will have to choose which suspect did it. If you guess right you will have the monster mask added to your Mystery Machine collection. Each level will have different locations to explore. You might have to go to certain places as told to go to. In every level there will be obstacles that only certain crew members can get past. There will of course be villains in each level that you will have to battle while exploring. There will be about 5-6 different ones in each level. Store -Graveyard Soundtrack (20 dog tags) -Funland Soundtrack (20 dog tags) -Frozen Soundtrack (20 dog tags) -Pirate Soundtrack (20 dog tags) -Factory Soundtrack (20 dog tags) -Coolsville Soundtrack (20 dog tags) -Boxing Soundtrack (20 dog tags) -Suspect Info (100 dog tags) -Villain Info (100 dog tags) - Crew Info (100 dog tags) -Boss Info (100 dog tags) Achievments Free Mode (unlocked after completing story mode) Costumes In Grave Danger! (unlocked after beating level one) No More Clowning Around! (unlocked after beating level two) The Missing Link! (unlocked after beating level three) Arrgh! (unlocked after beating level four) Technical Difficulties! (unlocked after beating level five) Scooby-Dooby-Diamond! (unlocked after beating level six) Trophies Tag You're It (unlocked after collecting 50 dog tags) Friends and Foes (unlocked after switching characters) Weapon Warriors (unlocked after using all 10 weapons) Super Slueth (unlocked after gussing the right suspects for all levels) Clue Catchers (unlocked after finding a clue) Horror Hunters (unlocked after defeating 20 villains) 100 Tags (unlocked after collecting 100 dog tags) To Infinity... (unlocked after beating all levels) Monster Mafia (unlocked after defeating 100 villains) It's All For Free! (unlocked after collecting 100 dog tags in Free Mode) Scary Sprint (unlocked after completing a chase) Collecting Sprint (unlocked after collecting all dog tags in a chase) Explore the World (unlocked after exploring in Free Mode) Attack!! (unlocked after defeating 50 villains in Free Mode) Shop Till You Drop (unlocked after you buy something from the store) Mystery Master (unlocked after you 100% complete the game) Rich Dog! (unlocked after collecting 1,000 dog tags) Get in the Ring! (unlocked after beating the bonus level) Trivia Category:Video Games Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff